Of Canines and Cabbages
by Goggle Girl
Summary: Pippin's first vegetable raid on Farmer Maggot's garden doesn't exactly go as smoothly as Merry planned.


_Author's Notes: In special celebration of Billy Boyd's birthday (actually, by coincidence in all honesty) I finished another fic today. It seems to me, strangely enough, that all my Merry & Pippin fics so far could, if you wanted them to, be all interconnected. Yes, there is a blatant reference to this fic idea in "My Hero" but you don't necessarily **have** to take this story as taking place before that one. Normally, this would be followed by a long rant about my life or nothing in particular, but I just realized I have a lot of things to do and only a few hours to get them all done so... just read._

**Disclaimer: (NOT according to Mav) I'm not Tokien, nor do I own any of the hobbits, characters, or places you may and probably will encounter in this story.**

_**Of Canines and Cabbages**_

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were an inseparable pair. Despite the eight years between them they were the best of friends. One was very rarely seen without the other. They were more like brothers than cousins. They would often take turns staying over at each other's houses, moving back and forth from Tuckborough to Buckland. It was during one of Pippin's stays at Brandy Hall when Merry decided it was time to give his partner in crime some tips on raiding crops.

Merry was currently being bruised up by his younger cousin as the small hobbit bounced on the Brandybuck's stomach, eagerly awaiting to hear what Merry had planned for him that day. Merry was rather surprised at Pippin's energy. The tiny Took was quite small for his age, even by hobbit standards and had always been considered a runt ever since he was a baby. Pippin's first years had been rough and unhealthy and he still fell ill often. He hadn't been very alert or eager for the past few weeks, still recovering from a bout of flu. Today, however, Pippin seemed to be his over eager energetic self.

"I'll bet Mrs. Bolger's made more pies today!" exclaimed Pippin. "What do you think she's filled them with? Apples? No, blueberries! Strawberries maybe!"

"No pies today," said Merry, playfully pushing the younger hobbit off. "I'm beginning to get sick of them." The two hobbits had spent weeks contributing to the sudden widespread pie disappearance, crouching in bushes and snatching the cooling delicacies from various windowsills. Rosamunda Bolger in particular was a common target; Pippin loved her pies. Merry did too, but the pastries were beginning to bore him.

"No pies? But Merry--"

"Don't worry, Pippin," interjected the older hobbit. "You won't starve without those stolen pies for one day. I'll find something new for us to eat."

"Any chance Mrs. Bolger sets biscuits outside to cool?" asked Pippin.

"You silly goose," teased Merry, ruffling up his cousin's copper curls.

* * *

"Why vegetables?" whined Pippin, some time later. Merry and him were crouched in the underbrush surrounding Farmer Maggot's vast fields of crops. "We could be feasting on apple pies and cinnamon biscuits and you want to steal _carrots?_"

"Cabbages and potatoes too," replied Merry. He turned to look at his cousin. "No wonder you're so short, Pippin, you don't eat properly."

"I do too!" protested Pippin. "And I _have_ grown since my last birthday! I don't trip on my scarf anymore!"

The two hobbits were positioned amidst the woods which bordered the pastures of Farmer Maggot's. He was a farmer everyone knew throughout the Shire, both for his plump vegetables and his wicked temper with trespassers. Although, if there was one thing Maggot hated more than hobbits cutting through his fields, it was thieves. Merry had raided the farmer's fields on many occasions with his older cousin, Frodo Baggins but usually tended to get caught. He hoped that with Pippin's diminutive size he'd be harder to spot and they could make a clean get away with their bounty. Of course, if Pippin didn't pipe down they'd be found before they'd even had a chance to snatch some vegetables.

"Hush, Pippin, or I'll send you home!" Pippin "harrumphed" indignantly but fell silent. Satisfied, Merry explained his plan. "Just beyond this cornfield is Maggot's garden. Just keep low and follow me _quietly._ Only take what you can carry. We sneak back out through the cornfield."

"Sounds easy enough!" chirped Pippin.

"_Hush!_"

"Sorry."

Merry set off quietly through the cornfield, careful to try not to rustle the stalks around too much. Pippin swiftly brought up the rear, puffing to keep up with his older and faster cousin. In no time, the two hobbits reached the other side of the field without being spotted. Merry took a quick look around and dropped into the dirt, pulling Pippin down with him.

"Merry--!"

"Shhh!" Merry cupped a hand over Pippin's mouth to quiet him. Now that the vegetable garden lay before them they had to be especially careful. There were no tall plants to hide amongst now... except maybe the bean sprouts.

Slowly Merry crawled forwards, inch by inch until he was amongst the delicious green plants. Motioning for Pippin to go after the cabbages, Merry began plucking and assortment of carrots and potatoes from the dark rich earth. He had nearly filled his pack when he heard Pippin give a terrified squeak. Instinctively, Merry sat up and looked for his tiny cousin. That's when he heard the dogs barking.

"Run, Pippin!" he cried, grabbing his pack and bolting off into the cornfield.

"Merry, wait!" called Pippin, his arms full of cabbage.

"Run faster, Pippin!"

"I can't! The cabbages are too heavy!" Pippin sounded wheezy. Maybe he hadn't fully recovered from the flu after all. The barking was getting louder. "_Merry!_"

The fence surrounding Farmer Maggot's property loomed ahead. Running full tilt, Merry sprang and jumped the fence. Pippin wasn't so lucky and took some time to scramble over. The poor Took was red in the face and doubled over panting but he seemed pleased with himself. He had managed to bring back two ripe heads of cabbage.

"Well, that wasn't too hard, was it?" grinned Merry.

"Pies... are less work," wheezed Pippin. The dogs were still barking. As Merry rifled through his pack to count their spoils, Pippin stood up. "Hey Merry?"

"Yes Pip?"

"Can Farmer Maggot's dogs jump fences?"

"Um..." Merry shook his head. "No, it's too high for them."

"What about going under?"

"I don't know, why do you-- _run!_"

The dogs had obviously picked up their scents as two large canines came charging underneath the fence, barking madly. Pippin screamed in fright and Merry took off in a flash. Believing Pippin to be behind him, Merry didn't stop until he was sure there was a safe distance between them and the dogs. Chancing a glance behind, he was startled to discover Pippin wasn't with him. Merry frowned, but soon became worried when the sounds of distant barking became mingled with someone's panicked cries.

"That fool of a Took!" Merry cursed, doubling back. He found his cousin just in time to see the terrified hobbit drop the cabbages and, with surprising speed climb up the nearest oak, Maggot's dogs nipping at his heels.

Merry watched his cousin disappear amongst the green leaves as the dogs barked and jumped at the tree. Merry looked around. Farmer Maggot would no doubt be by soon and if Pippin was caught... well just as Frodo had always been blamed for Merry's actions, Merry was sure to take the heat for Pippin. There was only one thing he could do: distract the dogs. But what could he use other than himself to draw away their attention?

Merry looked down sadly at his pack of stolen vegetables. He didn't want to but... the thought came to him of poor Pippin stuck in the tree, out of breath and shaking in terror. What else was a hobbit to do? Careful not to be seen, Merry crept along the bushes and threw his pack as hard as he could. It landed amongst the cornstalks with a crash. The noise was enough to send the dogs growling and barking back into the fields.

Merry ran over to the foot of Pippin's tree. He looked up but couldn't see any sign of the hobbit; Pippin must had really climbed up high.

"Pippin?" No answer. Merry sighed. "Come down here, Pippin!" This time he heard muffled squeaks. What was that?"

"A-are they g-gone?" Pippin sounded terrified. Poor lad.

"Yes, Pippin, the dogs are gone!" sighed Merry. "Now come down!"

"I rather like it up here!" called down Pippin. "I feel quite safe! And this is a very lovely branch, Merry, you really should see it!"

"Oh come now!" replied Merry. "Really, Pippin, that's nonsense! But you really must hurry before the dogs _do_ come back!"

"All the more reason to stay where I am!"

"Get down here now, you fool of a Took!"

"I can't!" whined Pippin.

Merry looked impatient. What was his excuse now? "And why not?"

"I'm stuck."

"You're... what?"

"I'm stuck, Merry! I climbed too high!"

Merry wasn't buying it. "Nonsense, Pippin! Everyone knows you've been climbing since before you could walk! Now hurry down here!"

"But the dogs--"

"_Are gone!!!_"

Merry waited for Pippin to protest but was only answered by silence. Then, faintly yet distinctly Merry heard a feeble hiccoughing sob. He sighed. Now Pippin was crying. Obviously he still wasn't ready to raid the fields.

"Pippin, I'm sorry," Merry soothed, lifting himself onto one of the lower branches. He could now see a hairy foot just barely visible amongst the leaves. "I didn't mean to yell but you really must come down. If we're late for dinner Mum will become suspicious. And the dogs may still come back yet."

There was no answer but Merry could hear the sounds of Pippin shifting about above. The leaves rustle and down dropped a bleary eyed Pippin. His unruly curls were entangled with leaves and small twigs. Merry smiled and tried to comb out as many leaves as possible with his fingers. Satisfied, Merry dropped to the ground and was shortly joined by Pippin. The younger hobbit was not as graceful in his descent and landed rather hard on the ground.

"Well what do you know?" exclaimed Merry happily. "Our toils weren't entirely in vain! Look, Pippin! You managed to save a cabbage!"

Merry had hoped this would cheer up Pippin but he received no answer. Defeated and rather deflated, Merry gathered up the one good cabbage and led the way home.

Pippin didn't speak during the trek back to Brandy Hall and was unusually quiet during the evening meal. When someone would address him, the tiny Took would merely mumble a squeaky reply, indiscernible by most of the other hobbits. Merry wasn't quite sure what was wrong with his cousin and was still turning over every possibility for the reason behind Pippin's peculiar behavior when he went to bed.

* * *

Sleep did not come swiftly for Pippin. The shadows outside his window cast by the moonlight and trees seemed eerily menacing tonight. The images of the day's afternoon were still clearly emblazoned in his mind and now that he was on the ground he felt anything but safe. The sharp yellowed teeth and the mad eyes of the gigantic dogs haunted his thoughts. Pippin shivered and pulled his blankets up closer to his chin.

Then he heard a noise from somewhere outside. More barking. Dogs! He could not discern how far away from here the animals were but Pippin knew what it must mean. The dogs had not forgotten their small tasty looking meal. They had come for him.

Fear gripped Pippin and for a moment he could not move. Then a thought came to him. He should try and make an escape while there was still time. But to where? He could only think of one person.

Pippin ran out of the room and scampered as swiftly as he could down the hall to his cousin's room. Without bothering to knock, Pippin threw open the door and leapt upon his slumbering cousin's bed.

"Who's there?!" demanded Merry, startled from his sleep. He sat up swiftly, knocking Pippin onto the floor.

"Merry!" whimpered Pippin, crawling back onto the bed. "Merry, they're after me!"

"Pippin...?"

"The dogs, Merry!" Before the older hobbit could react, Pippin had squirmed into his arms, quivering against his chest. "They're going to eat me!"

Normally, Merry would have laughed at an idea like that but the sight of his quivering and crying cousin moved the young hobbit. He pulled Pippin into a protective embrace and fingered his copper curls gently.

"My dear Pippin," he soothed quietly, "Farmer Maggot's dogs would never find their way into Brandy Hall. Besides, you're in good hands."

"You'd never let anything hurt me, would you Merry?"

"Not anything nor anyone," replied Merry.

Pippin stopped shaking and nestled himself in the warmth of his cousin's arms. "I knew you wouldn't," he whispered.

The barking of the dogs could no longer be heard from Merry's room. Now that Pippin was no longer alone and his terror had subsided, the small hobbit lad could now allow sleep to overcome him. Pippin yawned and snuggled up against Merry.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Merry?" asked Pippin, struggling against impending slumber.

"Just stay on your side of the bed," teased Merry, shifting over to make room for his cousin. Pippin wriggled himself beneath the blankets and curled up into a tight ball.

Merry settled himself next to his cousin and had just closed his eyes when he distinctly felt something nudge up against him. He opened his eyes to discover Pippin snuggled up against his side, his face nuzzled into Merry's ribs. Smiling to himself, Merry slipped his arm around Pippin and rubbed his back soothingly. The little hobbit made a small noise, barely awake and not very alert, and shifted so his head rested on his cousin's chest. Merry yawned, listening to Pippin's soft breathing.

It wasn't long before Pippin fell into a deep sleep, free of his nightmarish encounter in the fields that day. Merry was soon to follow, contented with the fact that at the moment it appeared Pippin had overcome his fear. Still, thought Merry as he drifted into the realm of dreams and slumber, it would be a while before he chanced Farmer Maggot's fields with Pippin again.

_I love writing Merry and Pippin fluff; I just get suck a kick out of making them so adorable! So, as you can tell, my goal was to make you go "awwwwwww" again and if I did that, well then I'm proud of myself and content. So review and let me know what you think... oh and **Happy Birthday Uncle Billeh!**_


End file.
